


Imagine How Much You Can Love the Right One

by Anonymous



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, idk what tags work for this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Casey realizes how much closer April is to Donatello, and decides to let go and try to get over his feelings. Meanwhile, Karai’s trying to adjust to living with the knowledge of the actual truth. Perhaps, a simple incident involving snake venom can actually draw them closer, to where they learn that they’re not completely different after all…





	Imagine How Much You Can Love the Right One

Casey knows he’d be lying to himself if he said it didn’t sting when he saw how much closer April was with Donnie now, because it did. It stung a lot because he actually liked April—and he still does, even if it’s just small affections now after what he’s seen and noticed.

This whole time, April had liked Donnie—it shouldn’t have been a surprise to him, after all, he’d noticed how uninterested she had been in him lately. Earlier today, he’d seen the way April acted around Donnie—he wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t naïve. He knew what was going on, and why she acted so differently around the turtle than she had with him: because she didn’t like him. She liked Donnie—more than how friends like each other; she _loved_ him. She never liked Casey that way, and he knows now. He knows she doesn’t love him—she could never love him that way, and he’s going to have to accept that.

He’s going to have to accept the fact that he had fooled himself into thinking April could return his feelings, and now he’s paying the price by living with this knowledge. He’ll just have to let go, and try to move on.

But moving on is hard, because there’s still one thought lingering in his mind on what could’ve been. He pushes this thought aside, knowing very well his friends’ happiness is more important than his own.

 _Who knows, maybe there will be someone else out there for you_ , Casey tells himself.

It’s unlikely, but it’s still a nice thought.

* * *

What happens during the night isn't Casey's doing, but rather, it is the work of someone else.

While he rides his bike, something kicks strongly at the side of his head, making him fall off his bike and stumble on the ground. However, the kick isn't strong enough to render him unconscious.

Casey looks up, and sees someone whom he's never properly met before. "Karai? We never really met." He then grins as he gets up, taking a good look at her. "I like what I'm seeing, though. You got sweet stuff."

He stops for a few minutes to think about what he's said. _What the hell are you doing?_ he asks himself, before realizing… this could be his chance to move on. If he lets himself crush on Karai, even if it's just a bit, he'll get over April.

"Oh?" Karai smirks. "Well, do you like _this?_ " She then tries to kick him upside the head again, only for him to shield himself with his hands.

"I don't wanna hurt you!" Casey says, as an attempt to stop her from attacking him again.

"But _I_ want to hurt you," Karai says, drawing her sword. "Slowly and painfully."

She tries to strike him with her sword, but he uses his hockey stick to prevent the blow. He hits her feet with the hockey stick, causing her to fall back—but before she can land on the ground, he catches her.

As in, he catches her in a position where a groom would dip his bride.

She looks at him, her eyes wide with surprise. He just grins and winks at her.

"I'm not sure if I wanna fight you or ask you out," he remarks.

"Not bad, Jones," she says, smiling a little.

"I got more surprises for ya, Sweetheart."

"So do I."

Karai forces herself out of Casey's arms before lunging her snakes at him. He tries using his hockey stick to block the blow again but one of the snakes bites the stick, causing Casey to yelp.

Casey runs into the next alleyway, with Karai following suit. After clashing hockey stick against sword, Casey manages to catch Karai in a hold with the stick.

"It's over, Karai," he says, trying to end the fight once more.

" _It's not over until I say it is!_ " she hisses before she slams her foot down on his.

He yells in pain as he falls back, but his body doesn't hit the ground, for one of Karai's snakes wraps around his waist, forcing him into a dip.

The other snake hisses at him, before Karai—

—kisses him on the lips…?

It confuses Casey, to say the least, but at the same time… it's enjoyable. It feels genuinely nice. His eyes begin to close, but then Karai pulls back from the kiss.

Karai then lets go of him. Casey stumbles around on his feet, before turning to her.

"Woah, that was crazy!" he exclaims. Then, his lips begin to feel numb. "Hey, don't get me wrong, it was nice and all, but why do my lips feel numb?" He then coughs and even chokes a little.

"Numbness is a side effect of my venom," Karai explains, smirking. "Some symptoms spread faster than others. First, weakness. Then, paralysis. Then, blackout. You're the second, now I'm going to poison the turtles. One by one."

She places her foot on his shoulder, forcing him down on the ground. She leaves him there as he's in agony.

 _The eyes should've been a sign something was off_ , his sub-conscious says.

But at the same time, the first few minutes of meeting her weren't all that bad, he thinks. The beginning part of the poisoning was even, dare he say it, pretty sweet.

His world soon turns black.

* * *

When he's healed and awaken, he can't help but remember how Karai kissed him because it had felt so— _so good_.

At the same time, though, she only did it to poison him. So then, _why_ does his heart beat a little quicker than usual?

Why does his face feel a little warmer than it should be, if he's not sick anymore?


End file.
